Cantante De Amor
by Inu-Diana
Summary: Kagome es la cantautora más transcendente de todo Japón. InuYasha es un arquitecto famoso que vive una vida soltero que cualquier hombre desearía. El destino los une con una cita a ciegas CAP5 Up!
1. Cita a Ciegas

**Cantante De Amor  
By: InuDiana**

_Kagome es la cantautora más transcendente de todo Japón. InuYasha es un arquitecto famoso que vive una vida soltero que cualquier hombre desearía. El destino decide unirlos a través de una cita a ciegas. Habrá drama, aventura, romance y humor en esta historia de amor._

_  
_**Capitulo I. Cita a ciegas**

Estaba sentado en una silla de aquel resturante, esperaba a su famosa cita a ciegas, en verdad ni sabia como ella sabría que es él. Miroku le había estado molestando para que aceptara esta cita, y ahí está en una cita con una desconocida. En fin solo debía decirle "Hola" y "Adiós", y fin de esa cita.

Vestía un traje negro con un T-shirt blanco por debajo sin corbata, no le gustaban las corbatas. Tenía su cabello largo plateado suelto, sus ojos dorados reflejaban impaciencia, y suspiraba cada 5 minutos.

Siente como le tocan el hombro, y luego ve como una mujer se sienta frente a él.

- **Hola, yo soy tu cita a ciegas, Kagome Higurashi **- Saludó la chica con una sonrisa.

- **InuYasha Taisho **- Respondió él chico con una cara de asombro.

Ella tenía su largo cabello negro como la noche misma, sus ojos chocolates llenos de alegría, unas curvas de diosa, un busto perfecto al igual que su cuerpo. Tenía un leve maquillaje, y un vestido rosa hasta las rodillas que daba ganas.

El era tan guapo como en la foto, su cabello largo plateado, sus ojos dorados y su cuerpo bien formado.

- **¿Sabes...?, cuando venía de camino pensé le voy a decir Hola y Adios, y fin de esta cita... pero... siento que debería de conocerte antes de hacerlo **- Dice la chica dejando sorprendido a InuYasha, pues él había pensado lo mismo.

- **Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero no debo conocerte más a fondo, QUIERO conocerte más a fondo **- Declaró el chico colocándo su mano sobre la que tenía la chica en la mesa, para ver como ella se sonroja, eso le encantó.

- **¿Dime... qué te gusta hacer? **- Inquirió la chica con un obvio nerviosismo por la acción de ese chico.

- **Pues me gusta estar con mis amigos, estar en mi casa, y tener muchas mujeres... pero eso puede cambiar si conosco bien a una persona, en este momento ando en busca de como dicen por ahí, la mujer de mi vida y la madre mis hijos **- Respondió él chico con sinceridad dejando ver a una chica supersonrojada.

- **Oh **- Expresó ella con mucho nerviosismo pero a la vez alegría porque está hablando de ella - **Pues a mi me gusta escribir canciones de lo que siento, cantar, bailar, andar con mis amigas y... conocer chicos, aunque ya me canse de eso, quiero ya tener a alguien especial en mi vida, pero soy inocente todavia a pesar de haber salido con muchos hombres **- Aclaró ella quería que él supiera que ella no se entregaba a nadie.

- **Osea que tú nunca has hecho el... ¿sexo? **- Preguntó sorprendido, como una mujer como ella todavía no había sido tocado por nadie, esa chica era un tesoro.

- **Que directo, en realidad no... He estado a punto de realizarlo pero siempre siento que no estoy preparada, o que no es la persona que quiero verdaderamente **- Confesó ella mirando sonrojada la mesa.

- **¿Qué desean cenar? **- Interrumpió una joven mesera de aquel lujoso restaurante.

- **Lo mismo de siempre, Sayuri **- Respondió la azabache rápidamente, al parecer venía casi siempre a ese restaurante.

- **Yo quiero Ramel, por favor **- Dijo el ojidorado mirando a la mesera.

- **Es guapo, Kagome... ejem... enseguida les traigo su orden **- Dijo la mesera con una sonrisa coqueta.

- **¿Soy yo? o ¿tu vienes mucho aqui? **- Inquirió el chico con una sonrisa de confusión.

- **Vengo todos los viernes, soy una cliente conocida **- Respondió Kagome con una sonrisa de las que solo ella puede hacer... _En verdad es lindo, me esta cayendo superbien, ¿será él hombre que yo amaré verdaderamente?_.

- **Pues es la primera vez que entro a este restaurante, siempre como en mi departamento **- Comentó InuYasha admirando la belleza de esa chica... _En verdad es la chica perfecta, bella, profesional, inocente... se nota a lo lejos que es una chica soñadora_ - **¿Sabes...?, te pareces mucho a mi hermana, Kikyo **- Comparó el albino, sacando de su billetera una foto de una chica.

- ** ¿Enserio...? **- Inquirió ella con una sonrisa de sorpresa tomando la fotografía de una chica cabellera negra, ojos chocolates sin expresión y un cuerpo bien formado, en realidad parecían gemelas si no fuera por su mirada, también su piel es más blanca que la de ella - **Es cierto, en realidad es muy hermosa **- Halagó la chica entregándole nuevamente la foto al chico de ojos ámbar.

- **Sí, pero no más que tú **- Dijo el chico viendo como ella nuevamente se sonrojaba, en verdad le encantaba ser él causante de esos sonrojos.

- **Aqui tienen su orden **- Informó la mesera entregando los platos pedidos, para Kagome pasta y para InuYasha ramel.

- **Muchas gracias **- Agradecieron al unisono para luego reír por su comentario al mismo tiempo.

- **Oye Kagome, dime... ¿qué edad tienes? **- Inquirió el peliplateado imaginándose que tendría mucho menos edad que él.

- **Tengo 23, y por lo que me ha dicho Sango tu tienes 25 **- Expresó la azabache cenando su comida favorita.

- ** Oh estas bien informada, yo no sabía nada de tí hasta que te ví, ¿cómo sabías de mí? **- Explicó dudoso en realidad Miroku no le dijo nada de esta diosa.

- **Pues Sango me entregó una foto tuya, también me explicó que eres un poco arrogante, orgulloso y celoso, me dijo que eras un gran arquitecto y que llevas una vida de soltero espectacular **- Respondió la chica de mirada chocolate tomando su copa de vino, que le había servido el chico.

- **Sango es muy... ¿informativa? **- Opinó el ojidorado tomando su copa vino también.

- **¿Haces el brindis? **- Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa y levántando su copa.

- **Brindo porque el destino tuyo se haya cruzado con el mío **- Brindó InuYasha chocando su copa con la de Kagome.

El era un hombre especial, parecía haber química entre ellos. Hablaron un rato más sobre ellos, él se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse, juntos tomados de la mano salieron de ese restaurante, ambos esperando su auto.

- **Aqui esta mi número de teléfono por si quieres llamarme **- Dijo el ojidorado entregándole una tarjeta a la cantautora.

- **De acuerdo **- Expresó ella tomando la tarjeta.

Un hombre se aparece con un 2009 BMW M3 Convertible Blanco, y le entrega las llaves a Kagome.

- **Gracias, bueno InuYasha fue un gusto conocerte... espero volverte a ver **- Se despidió Kagome poniendose de puntillas, para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- **Nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo **- Se despidió el ojidorado viendo como ella se adentra en el auto.

Nunca olvidará esa noche, nunca olvidará esa cena, nunca olvidará a Kagome. No sabe como, pero sabe que esa chica esta hecha para él. Su hermana se morirá cuando le diga que su próxima cuñada será Kagome Higurashi, su cantautora favorita. Ya le extraña, parece ser que esa chica es la chica de su vida, sin darse cuenta se esta llevando su corazón.

Nunca olvidará a ese chico, cuando llegue a su casa inventará una canción para cantarla mañana en su concierto, dedicada a él. Según Sango él era poco comunicativo, pero según ella, él es el mejor hombre que existe. Lo llamará luego de unos días pues no quiere parecer interesada, él tiene que dar el primer paso.

LLegó a su departamento, dejó su chaleco en el sillón. Se sirvió una copa de Whisky, se sentó en el sillón a ver TV. Sintió como alguien tocaba a su puerta, caminó y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su chillona hermana.

- **Hola Inu, ¿cómo te fue en la cita con Kagome? **- Inquirió la chica caminando hacia la sala.

- **¿Cómo supiste? **- Preguntó el ojidorado cerrando la puerta.

- **No me cambies el tema **- Advirtió la chica sentándose en el sillón.

- **Me fue bien, muy bien... La chica es super, una diosa en todos los sentidos y buena compañía **- Respondió el chico sentándose al lado de su hermana.

- **i¿Oigan me van a dejar afuera?! **- Se escuchó fuera del departamento a un chico.

- **Oh Houjo, lo siento mucho **- Se disculpó InuYasha con el novio de su hermana, al abrir la puerta.

- **No hay problema, ¿sabes...? tu hermana me obliga a traerla a esta hora a tu departamento **- Dice el chico con frustración esa chica lo tiene loco, pero así la ama.

- **jajajaja **- Se ríen los dos chicos excepto Houjo.

- **Tengo 5 boletos para el concierto mañana, tú decides si quieres ir, porque Houjo, Sango, Miroku y yo iremos... ¿y tú? **- Invitó la chica con una expresión de duda, pues su hermano nunca aceptaría algo así a menos que este super interesado en esa chica.

- **Guardame el boleto **- Dijo InuYasha mirando a su hermana sonreír.

- **iComo digas! **- Gritó su hermana llena de felicidad conocería a Kagome Higurashi, a parte de que ella podría llegar a ser la chica que enamore a su hermano.

**Continuará!!!**

Hooola aqui yo InuDiana con esta nueva historia, espero que les guste también, adiós!!


	2. Noche Especial

**Cantante De Amor  
By: InuDiana**

_  
_**Capitulo II. Noche Especial**

Estacionó su auto en el Gran Teatro Nacional de Tokyo, donde sería el concierto de Kagome Higurashi. Le entregó su boleta al guardia, buscó su sillón que sorprendentemente sus amigos y hermana ya estaban a su lado.

- **Hola chicos **- Saludó InuYasha a cada uno, tomando asiento en su silla.

- **Hola InuYasha **- Saludaron todos sonrientes porque InuYasha no sabía que él tenía la entrada VIP que había ganado Kikyo.

- **Buenas Noches a todos los fans de nuestra diosa la señorita Kagome Higurashi aqui se las dejo... **- Dijo el presentador con una sonrisa mientras traía a Kagome de detrás del telón, tenía puesto un vestido azul oscuro brillante y largo pelo suelto.

- **iHola! **- Saludó Kagome con una sonrisa que encanto a todo el mundo, en especial a un ojidorado que logro identificar en la primera fila - **iWow me sorprenden he visto personas que no creí que vería, bueno les cantaré mi última creación! **- Informó la chica observando como todos gritan por ella.

(Turu Turu - Gisela)****

-** i¿Les gusto?!, esta siguiente canción se la dedico a alguien muy especial, porque creo que me enamoré a primera vista jaja **- Dijo la pelinegra desconcertando un poco a InuYasha, pues él pensaba que ella le había dicho que no le gustaba nadie, pero no se rendirá.

(Amor a primera vista - Victor Drija)

- **A veces las personas nos traicionan, pero lo amamos tanto que nunca los olvidamos **- Dijo Kagome para luego cantar.

(Bella Traición - Belinda)

- **iMuchas gracias tomaré un descanso! **- Informó la pelinegra con una sonrisa para luego irse detrás del telón.

Luego de unos 10 minutos.

- **El ganador de la entrada VIP, por favor pase por aqui **- Todos se quedaron en silencio pues InuYasha estaba lejos de que él era, hasta que Kikyo gritó.

- **iMi hermano fue él que ganó, vamos InuYasha sube! **- Dijo Kikyo subiendo a InuYasha hacia el escenario, él estaba muerto de la verguenza cuanta gente.

- **Joven InuYasha, digame su opinión sobre la voz de nuestra diosa **- Dijo él presentador haciendo que Inuyasha se calmara un poco y fijara su vista en él.

- **No, sólo la voz es hermosa sino también su dueña **- Respondió el ojidorado viendo como muchas chicas de ese teatro babeaban por él.

- **Muchas gracias por tu cumplido, Inuyasha **- Dijo la pelinegra apareciendo de nuevo en el escenario y tomando el fuerte de brazo de InuYasha entre los suyos, ahora tenía otra vestimenta una falda negra ajustada más arriba de las rodillas, una shirt blanca ajustada y una chaqueta de cuero negro.

- **De nada, Kagome **- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa sensual que hizo que una o dos se desmayarán, el presentador salió y una música empezó a tocar.

(Te comeré a besos - Belinda)****

- **Wow, que lindo cantas **- Opinó el ojidorado tomando a Kagome de la cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo.

- **Gra... gracias Inu... **- El ojidorado puso uno de sus dedos en los labios rosas de la chica, a lo que todo el mundo hizo silencio y se escuchaba gracias al microfóno que tenía Kagome en su ropa.

- **Dime Inu, ¿si? **- Dijo el peliplateado acercando su rostro al de la chica, deseaba saber que hacia esa chica si la quisiera besar.

- **Si **- Respondió la pelinegra muy nerviosa.

- **¿Nos cantas tu última canción en este concierto? **- Inquirió interesado el ojidorado, en verdad quería esa chica.

- **iClaro, pero no es la última! **- Dijo la chica sonriendo para todos mientras veía como InuYasha bajaba del escenario.

(Para siempre - Fabiola)  
(Sueño un Beso - Gisela)  
(Nadie es perfecto - Hannah Montana)****

El concierto había finalizado y fue todo un éxito. Todos nuestros jóvenes estaban en la casa de InuYasha, menos Kagome. 

- **Sango... ¿por qué no le dices a Kagome que vengas para aca? **- Sugiere el ojidorado con una sonrisa sensual.

De pronto InuYasha se levanta porque el timbre ha sonado.

- **No es necesario **- Respondió la castaña pasándose una mano por el cabello.

- **Oye Sango no sabia que te habias muda... hola Inu **- Dijo Kagome pues fue engañada por Sango haciendole creer que se habia mudado para alla - **Hola a todos **- Añadió la pelinegra.

- **Hola Kagome **- Saludó el ojidorado cerrando la puerta para luego seguir a Kagome hasta la sala, todavia estaba con la ropa que se puso de ultimo.

El ojidorado encendió el radio a un volumen cómodo para todos, parecia musica de fondo.  
_**Si tan solo adivinarás,**_

_**lo que esta pasando por mi pensamiento,**_

_**si tu imaginarás cuanto yo esperado,**_

_**por este momento.**_

- **¿En qué pensabas cuando creaste esa canción? **- Preguntó Kikyo pues esa cancion era cantada por ella, ella solo sonrió.

- **Pensaba en el momento en el me entregue a un hombre, que le diria, que pensaria y cosas de chicas **- Rió un poco la chica de mirada de chocolate.

_**Mi destino esta en tus manos,**_

_**eres el milagro que esperé hace tiempo,**_

_**solo bastaría que tu te atrevieras,**_

_**a robarme un beso.**_

- **¿Quieres que en ese momento te roben un beso? **- Siguió con su entrevista Kikyo, mientras veía como InuYasha aprovechaba para tomar de la mano a Kagome.

- **Digo que sueño con ese momento, pero esa persona no se atreve a robarme un beso que es mi sueño **- Respondió la azabache sonriendo ante el agarre de InuYasha además de que lo más seguro lo tomaría como una indirecta para él.

_**Acaso no has notado como tiemblo.**_

_**Las veces que me tocas sin saberlo.**_

- **¿Tiemblas cuando te toca? **- Inquirió nuevamente la chica sonriendo porque InuYasha dice que no con la cabeza.- **En ese momento pense que temblaría cuando lo vería o me tocaría pero no tiemblo, es más me siento segura cuando estoy a su lado **- Confesó la chica sin querer lo que sentía en ese momento con InuYasha

_**Quiero ser tuya,**_

_**en cuerpo y en alma,**_

_**no aguanto más,**_

_**esta angustia me mata.**_

- **De acuerdo, voy a la cocina a preparar algo, ¿qué quieren? **- Dijo InuYasha viendo a Kagome, quien solo se sorprendia sonriendo.

- **¿Cocinas? **- Inquirió la pelinegra imaginándose un plato quemado.

_**Quiero ser tuya,**_

_**entregarte mi vida,**_

_**saber por fín como son tus caricias.**_

- **Que graciosa, claro que cocino, ¿quieres ver como lo hago? **- Preguntó el peliplateado había logrado su objetivo.

- **No quiero ver, pero iré no quiero morir tan pronto y menos intoxicada **- Dijo la chica mirando como InuYasha solo le estiraba una mano para ayudarla a levantarse del sillon.

_**Quiero ser tuya,**_

_**sin limitaciones.**_

_**Abrir mis alas,**_

_**vivir emociones.**_

- **Ya hemos decidido, y queremos ramel jajajaja** **- **Rieron todos a la vez pues InuYasha siempre lo unico que tenía en su casa, no podian pedir otra cosa.

- **Que graciosos **- Dijo InuYasha sarcasticamente y avergonzado con Kagome, ella pensaria que el era frustrado con el ramel.

_**Quiero ser tuya,**_

_**toda tuya, si te atreves.**_

Los dos juntos fueron a la amplia cocina, era una cocina perfecta, estaba limpia no parecia la cocina de un soltero.

InuYasha no soltaba su mano, y eso la ponía nerviosa. Se sentía feliz estaba con InuYasha, el día de su concierto e iba a comer de la comida de InuYasha, pero lo mejor era comerselo a él. iOh, Dios ¿cómo pensaba eso?!, solo tenía un día conociendolo bueno dos días pero, ella sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida.

_**En el aire se respira,**_

_**un aroma dulce, pasional y tierna.**_

_**Como si esta noche todo conspirara,**_

_**para nuestro encuentro.**_

Kagome estaba nerviosa, él lo podía sentir. ¿Cómo haría para que Kagome no pensara que él era un frustrado con el ramel?, eso lo tenía más preocupado. Le hablaría con la verdad, si ella entendia pues bien, si no pues... no algo se le tiene que ocurrir. Eso si nada que trate con mujeres, si eso.

_**Acaso no has notado como tiemblo.**_

_**Las veces que me tocas sin saberlo.**_

- **Tengo que confesarte algo Kagome **- Avisó el peliplateado mirando fijamente a Kagome quien lo veía confundida.- **¿Qué? **- Preguntó la pelinegra sonriendo inocentemente.

_**Quiero ser tuya,**_

_**en cuerpo y en alma,**_

_**no aguanto más,**_

_**esta angustia me mata.**_

Era el momento, él tenía que darle una explicación de solo tener ramel en su casa. Cuando le pidió a Dios que ella viniera se le olvidó pedir comida que no fuera ramel.

_**Quiero ser tuya,**_

_**entregarte mi vida,**_

_**saber por fín como son tus caricias.**_

¿Se le declararía?, ¿Le pediría que fuera su novia?. No, él no era ese tipo de hombre, supone ella. Entonces... ¿Que es lo que quiere decirle?.

_**Quiero ser tuya,**_

_**sin limitaciones.**_

_**Abrir mis alas,**_

_**vivir emociones.**_

- **A mi siempre me ha gustado mucho el ramel... **- Comenzó el chico respirando hondo - **Entonces como soy soltero pues... **- Pero fue interrumpido por Kagome.

_**Quiero ser tuya,**_

_**toda tuya, si te atreves.**_

- **Solo tienes ramel en esta cocina... **- Pero fue interrumpida por un grito proveniente de la sala.

Juntos asomaron una cabeza por la puerta de la cocina que conecta a la sala.

Vieron a Sango enojada, a Kikyo ayudando a un insconciente Miroku y Houjo sonriendo nerviosamente. Kagome solo miró al ojidorado con una cara de ¿Qué pasó?, e InuYasha solo sonrió y entró nuevamente en la cocina ya un poco más tranquilo.

- **InuYasha, ¿tienes ingredientes para hacer Onigiris? **- Inquirió la chica sentándose en una silla de la cocina.

- **No **- Respondió el ojidorado sacando ramel instántaneo de su refrigerador.

- **¿No comes nada aparte de ramel diario? **- Inquirió ella viendo como él tambien sacaba un vino blanco.

- **Siempre como fuera, solo desayuno y a veces ceno ramel **- Dijo él chico sentándose frente a ella mientras esperaba que el ramel estuviera listo.

- **Oh, ¿Quienes son los que estan alla afuera?, solo conozco a tu hermana y a Sango **- Dijo ella inocentemente, él no la presentó a esas personas.

- **Cierto, disculpa se me paso el presentarte pero te prometo que lo hare en la cena, ¿si? **- Prometió el chico sonriendole con una sonrisa unica de él.

- **Promesa **- Confirmó la chica viendo como él se levanta para servir los ramel en diferentes platos.

- **¿Cuántos novios has tenido? **- Inquirió el chico sirviendo vino blanco en las copas.

- **¿Yo...?, pues unos 8 o 5 novios desde mi primer novio que fue a los 15 **- Respondió con sinceridad, sonrojada por la pregunta.

- **Oh, yo he tenido unas 20, mi primera novia fue a los 14 **- Confesó el ojidorado caminando con dos platos hacia la sala, seguido de Kagome con otros dos platos.

Cuando llegaron dejaron los platos en la mesa de cristal que tenía InuYasha, su casa era muy elegante. InuYasha fue a buscar el plato faltante a la cocina, junto con la bandeja de copas de vino blanco. Todos cenaron bromeando, contando anécdotas y sacando sus talentos a fondo.

Sango y Miroku se despidieron de todos en cuanto terminaron la cena, pues tenían que ir a la casa de Sango. Miroku iba a pedir su mano y Sango pues no queria llegar tarde. Kikyo y Houjo se despidieron porque InuYasha los botó con miradas, dándoles a entender que quería estar a solas con Kagome, cosas que hizo que ellos comprendieron y se fueron.

Estaba sola con un hombre extremadamente guapo, único e inteligente. Ella era una mujer delgada, guapa y atraída por ese hombre. Todo estaba en silencio, como si no hubiera un tema de que hablar. Habían varios temas, como la cena, el concierto, sus vidas, sus familias, sus vidas laborales, en fin mucho temas, bastantes temas.

El silencio hubiera sido normal si hubiera estado con su hermano Sesshoumaru, el silencio para su hermano era un tesoro sagrado. Una chica que mantuviera silencio durante estuviera a solas con él, eso no lo había visto. La diferencia era una condición que buscaba en la chica de su vida, ella la tiene. De acuerdo ella no rompía el silencio, así que él lo haría.

- **Tengo un hermano llamado Sesshoumaru, el silencio para él es un tesoro sagrado y te voy a confesar que eres una chica perfecta **- Dijo él chico rompiendo el silencio y sacando otro sonrojo por parte de la chica.

- **¿Qué quieres decir con "una chica perfecta?, ¿Perfecta para qué? **- Inquirió la chica ayudando al chico a llevar los platos y copas a la cocina... _¿Perfecta para él? o ¿perfecta para un hombre?_.

- **Perfecta para todos, para tu familia, tus amigos, tus fans, el mundo y sobre todo eres perfecta para mí **- Respondió el ojidorado entrando a una habitación, a su habitación como ella lo estaba siguiendo sin darse cuenta entró.

- **Gracias por el cumplido, trato de ser lo mejor que puedo **- Dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente cosa que cautivó a InuYasha.

- **Eres lo mejor que hay **- Dijo el ojidorado sonriendo sensualmente mientras se sentaba en su cama.

- **Gracias nuevamente, creo que no debería estar aqui digo... estoy en la habitación de un hombre soltero **- Comentó la chica sonrojándose al darse cuenta de donde estaba, era una situación peligrosa.

- **Tranquila no haré nada **- Informó con tono divertido el ojidorado, acercándose a la chica peligrosamente.

- **No lo decía por tí **- Susurró la chica creyendo no ser escuchada por InuYasha, pero este sonrió al escucharla mientras le tomaba la mano, los dos estaban en la puerta de la habitación.

- **¿Sabes...? **- Le iba a decir que se sentía bien en su compañía, que ella le atraía, pero ella lo interrumpió.

- **Me... tengo... que... ir **- Titubeó la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- **Claro **- Dijo el chico un tanto decepcionado de no haberle robado un beso, como era su objetivo.

- **Gracias por la cena, nunca la había pasado tan bien, además he cenado dos veces contigo jaja **- Comentó la chica caminando hasta la salida acompañada por InuYasha.

- **Cierto **- Confirmó el chico.  
_  
_  
**Continuará!!!**

**setsuna17****: Hola nuevamente en esta historia que bueno que te gusta  
Nere: Hooola!! Ellos siempre son lindos xD Que bueno que te guste, espero que este capi tambien  
Pelirroja16: Hooola que bueno que te gusta pues te acuerdas que te prometi comenzar a hacerla, aqui lo cumplido XD  
****PaauLaa :D: Hooola que bien que te guste espero que este capi tambien **

Para las lectoras de DIFERENTES...

El siguiente se me esta haciendo un poquito dificil, porque como es la confrontacion entre Naraku y Kagome tengo que pensar un poquito y no soy buena en ello TT, pero les prometo que para mañana en la tarde o hoy mas tarde les traigo el capitulo porque le falta un poquito nada mas ok?, por ahora entretenganse con esta historia jaja


	3. Sentimientos Revelados

**Cantante De Amor  
By: InuDiana**

_  
_**Capitulo II. Sentimientos Revelados **

**  
**Había pasado tres semanas desde esa cena, había hablado con InuYasha por teléfono casi a diario. El trabajaba al igual que ella Estaba agotada, estaba ensayando un canción. Mañana es el día de San Valentín, el día de los enamorados y la amistad, ella nunca tiene una relación para ese día, pero si recibe muchos peluches, cartas, chocolates y bombones.

Decidió salir de la oficina, no tenía ganas de seguir en la disquera. Tenía ganas de bailar, pero no quería ir sola. Sango está ocupada con su novio, Miroku. Kikyo, que ahora es una de sus mejores amigas, está preparando sus preparativos, pues mañana se casa con su novio, Houjo. Una boda, ella deseaba casarse, pero debía esperar a su principe, si no es que ya llegó.

Vió un restaurante elegante, en la esquina de la disquera. Se adentró en él, habían pocas personas pero se veía que ningún borracho. Se sentó en una mesa sola, esa tarde estaba sola. Sonrió ante del recuerdo de la cita con InuYasha.

**Flash Back**

_- __**Hola, yo soy tu cita a ciegas, Kagome Higurashi **__- Saludó la chica con una sonrisa._

- _**InuYasha Taisho **__- Respondió él chico con una cara de asombro._

El era tan guapo como en la foto, su cabello largo plateado, sus ojos dorados y su cuerpo bien formado.

- _**¿Sabes...?, cuando venía de camino pensé le voy a decir Hola y Adios, y fin de esta cita... pero... siento que debería de conocerte antes de hacerlo **__- Dice la chica dejando sorprendido a InuYasha, pues él había pensado lo mismo._

- _**Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero no debo conocerte más a fondo, QUIERO conocerte más a fondo **__- Declaró el chico colocándo su mano sobre la que tenía la chica en la mesa, para ver como ella se sonroja, eso le encantó._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Tomó la carta del menú del restaurante, que le pasaba un mesero. Vió que los platos eran bastantes caros, si ella no fuera rica no pudiera ni entrar. En verdad no tenía mucha hambre, pero tenía ganas de hablar con alguien, con InuYasha. Debía sacarselo de la mente, su vida se estaba transformando en InuYasha.

- **Hola Kagome **- Dijo una voz a su espalda, se giró un poco para encontrarse con su primo, Kouga.

- **iKouga! **- Saludó la chica con una sonrisa abrazándose a su querido primo.

- **¿Qué haces aqui sola? **- Preguntó el chico sentándose frente a ella.

- **Estaba aburrida y decidi caminar, me cansé de eso, ví este restaurante y me senté aqui **- Explicó la chica con un suspiro de cansancio.

El tenía una piel tostada, ojos azules, pelo negro amarrado en una cola. Estaba vestido con un pantalón Jean azul, una camiseta azul claro y unos tennis.

- **¿Tienes planes para mañana con tu novio? **- Inquirió picaramente el chico de ojos azules.

- **No, porque no tengo novio **- Respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

------------------------------

Deseaba ver a esa chica, que tan solo con una sonrisa lo tiene dominado. Se había vuelto loco con ella, hasta tiene todos sus CD's y eso que hasta que la conoció, no sabía ni quien era ella. Su oficina le estaba quitando todo el tiempo, pero mañana lo tiene libre, todo el mundo lo tiene libre, y él lo pasaría con esa chica.

Buscó su móvil, marcó el celular de la chica.

- **Kagome Higurashi **-

- **Hola Kagome, soy yo Inuyasha **- Saludó el chico con un suspiro de alivio, al oir su melodiosa voz.

- **Oh InuYasha, ¿cómo has estado? **-

- **Bien, ahora mejor que te escucho, dime algo... ¿tienes planes para mañana? **- Inquirió el ojidorado no sabía que iba a hacer para mañana si ella aceptaba, pero se le ocurriría.

- **Mmmm... nada, todavía ningún actor, enamorado o fan que quiera salir conmigo **-

- **Oh, no te llama un actor, menos un fan pero si te llama un arquitecto, para que aceptes pasar el día con él, ¿aceptas? **- Pregunta el chico con un tono seductor que hizo que la chica se sonrojara.

- **Ya que no tengo nada que hacer, además no quiero pasar el San valentin aburrida, acepto tu propuesta **- 

- **Gracias, te juro que no te arrepentirás **- Agradeció el chico arrancando el auto.

- **Sé que no lo haré **-

- **¿En dónde estás? **- Quería saber donde estaba, quería verla.

- **Estoy en restaurante cerca de la disquera, con un primo mio **- 

- **¿Crees que pueda ir a verte? **- Preguntó un poco temeroso de que ella le dijera que no.

- **Claro **- 

- **Nos vemos alla **- Dijo el chico tomando la ruta hacia la disquera de esa chica, que lo tenía loco.

- **Nos vemos **-

Colgó su móvil, miró de nuevo a su primo que estaba sonriente.

- **¿Por qué sonries? **- Inquirió la chica de cabellera negra como la noche.

- **Entonces el afortunado se llama InuYasha **- Dijo el chico de piel tostada mirando picaramente a la chica que solo sonrió nerviosa.

- **Por favor, es solo un amigo por ahora, en realidad quisiera tener algo más con él, además él busca algo serio como yo **- Confesó la pelinegra, a su primo no podía mentirle.

- **Kagome, si en verdad busca algo serio no querrá besarte ni nada por el estilo, hasta que tú le des una señal de que sientes lo mismo **- Aconsejó el chico de ojos azules mirando a su prima con ternura.

- **¿Tú crees? **- Preguntó la chica un poco confundida.

- **No creo, estoy seguro **- Afirmó Kouga levántandose de la silla en la que estaba.

- **¿Te vas? **- Inquirió la chica al ver la acción del chico.

- **Solo cambiaré de mesa, porque en verdad vine por una cita pero como llegué temprano y te vi, decidi hablar contigo un rato, mi próxima tiene que estar por llegar y tu pareja también **- Explicó el chico sentándose en otra mesa.

Estaba decidido, su primo era un hombre, InuYasha era un hombre así que le daría una señal, para que supiese sus sentimientos. No estaba muy bonita que se diga, obvio estaba grabando una canción, osea trabajando.

Ve como InuYasha se sienta frente a ella, al igual que una chica de dos coletas rojas se sienta frente a su primo.

Ella tenía su cabello amarrado en una cola alta, no tenía maquillaje solo un brillito. Estaba vestida con un pantalón de tela negro, un saco de mujer negro abajo del saco tenía una camiseta blanca.

El tenía un traje azul oscuro con un T-shirt negra por debajo con una corbata.

- **Veo que te gusta vestir formal **- Dijo la pelinegra con una pequeña risita.

- **Digamos que desde que soy arquitecto, me visto así **- Comentó el ojidorado mirando su ropa.

- **Comprendo **- Murmuró la chica con una sonrisa al ver como su primo y esa chica ya se estaban besando.

- **¿Y tu primo? **- Inquirió el chico con interés.

- **Esta allá **- Respondió la chica de mirada chocolate señalando a una pareja besándose.

Miró hacia donde la chica le señaló, esa pareja si que estaban disfrutando ese beso. Sentía que ya era hora de decirle a Kagome, sus sentimientos. No podía seguir ocultando por más tiempo esos sentimientos, que no sabe si es amor, pero si sabe que lo tienen loco.

Debía decirle a InuYasha, la enorme atracción que sentía por él, aunque ella lo ve como amor. Nunca había sentido esa necesidad de escuchar la voz de un chico, o de verlo. En realidad le gustaba sentirse así, pero quería ser correspondida. La única manera de saber si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, era a su manera.

El chico giró su cabeza hacia la chica que lo veía expectante, vió en cámara lenta como ella se le acercaba a su rostro. Sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, lo que hizo reaccionar fue al ver como la chica era que lo besaba a él. Primero fue lento, pero él al corresponder hizo que el beso se transformara en un beso lleno de amor y ternura, era un vals de besos.

No sabía que pasaba con ella, pero si sabía que no quería que ese beso terminara. Se sentía en un paraíso, sola con InuYasha.  
_**  
Era una noche especial, para enamorarse no se si te iba a encontrar pero fui a buscarte. Y cuando te mire no lo pude resistir, y cuando me acerque yo no supe que decir, y en esa noche de ti yo quede hechizado.**_

Esa chica era inocente, pero sabía los truquitos al besar, nunca imaginó ser ella quien se atreviera a besarlo a él. ¿Eso será una señal de amor?.

_**No se si es amor lo que siento hoy, late mas fuerte el corazón, será que el amor a llegado a mi, me encanta la idea de que seas tu la que me va a enseñar .**_

Les faltaba el aire, se separó de él. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, para luego dejar ver sus ojos chocolates, sus labios hinchados del intenso beso y muchos expectantes.

_**Quise robarme la miel que se esconde en tus labios, y acariciar esa piel que me tiene clavado, y cuando te bese comenzé a descubrir, todo ese amor que guardabas para mí, y en esa noche de ti yo quede hechizado.**_

Toda la gente siguió con su conversación, dejando a dos chicos super sonrojados.

_**No se si es amor lo que siento hoy, late mas fuerte el corazón, será que el amor a llegado a mi, me encanta la idea de que seas tu la que me va a enseñar.**_

Estaba asustada, no sabía que le diría InuYasha sobre ese beso. Si rechazaría sus sentimientos o si los aceptaría. En verdad no quería ser rechazada, pues ella no quería tener que verlo como amigo nada más.

_**Pudiera ser que tu y yo somos dos corazones que el destino juntó.**_

No sabía que decir, estaba en shock. En ese beso sintió cosas que nunca había sentido. Era amor, pasión, deseo, necesidad, ternura, protección y muchos más sentimientos. No sabía como, pero no quería estar lejos de ella y mucho menos perderla.

- **InuYasha yo... siento cosas que no he sentido por nadie, ahora las siento hacia ti... no se como, ni cuando pero si sé que es lo que siento, y son sentimientos grandes y únicos... mi mente dice que esto es demasiado rapido y mi corazón dice que esta oportunidad es única, por eso quiero saber que piensas tú al respecto **- Explicó la cantante sintiéndose una idiota, por ser ella quien se declare... _El tenía que declararse primero no yo, ahora pensará que soy una lanzada_.

- **Sentí amor, pasión, deseo, necesidad, ternura, protección y muchos más sentimientos, que nunca había sentido, en verdad pienso que esto que nos sucede a ambos no es solo atracción, hay algo más que con algo tiempo sabremos por eso Kagome Higurashi, ¿Deseas ser mi novia? **- Propuso el chico de ojos dorados dejando sorprendida y feliz a una chica.

- **Siento interrumpir, soy Kouga Higurashi y ella es mi novia Ayame Tomoe, prima fue un gusto verte nos vemos el domingo **- Dijo Kouga no sabiendo lo que acaba de interrumpir.

- **Un gusto soy Kagome Higurashi y... mi novio InuYasha Taisho **- Dijo la chica haciendo que el ojidorado sonriera ante su aceptación - **Claro nos vemos el domingo, en tu casa ¿no? **- Inquirió la chica sonriendo a su primo.

- **No, claro que no, tu casa es más grande así que será en la tuya **- Sentenció el chico caminando con su novia hacia la puerta.

- **Entonces ahora eres mi novia, eso es genial** - Dijo el chico dejando dinero en la mesa y luego levantarse de la silla.

- **¿Te vas? **- Pregunto la chica un poco extrañada.

- **Nos vamos** - Sentenció el chico tomando a la chica de la mano y sacándola del restaurante.

- **¿A dónde vamos? **- Inquirió con confusión la cantante.

- **A un lugar **- Respondió el chico entrando al auto luego de haber entrado Kagome.

- **¿Qué Lugar? **- Nuevamente preguntó no resistía la curiosidad.

- **Una sorpresa, tranquila **- Dijo calmando con un piquito la curiosidad de la chica.  
_  
_  
**Continuará!!!**

**  
Nere : Hooola!! Que bueno que te guste, como dicen por ahi "al amor no se le hace esperar" y estos chicos no resistieron más ser solo amigos, asi que decidieron intentarlo vamos a ver como les va  
****ampis : Hooola que bueno que te guste la historia En fin aqui tienes tu beso y una declaracion o///o**

PARA LAS LECTORAS DE MIS FICS

TRAERE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE LAS DOS HISTORIAS EN SAN VALENTIN PORQUE EN AMBAS HISTORIAS SERA DIA DE SAN VALENTIN ASI QUE ES COMO UN ESPECIAL, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN


	4. Juntos por siempre Part I

**Capitulo IV. Juntos por siempre Part. I**

El sol iluminaba un dia como este en la ciudad de Japon, cualquiera diria que era un dia normal pero no, era el dia de San Valentin, el dia de los enamorados. Para una gran artista como Kagome Higurashi, hoy era un dia con mucho que hacer pero todo tiene una diversion. Este dia se admiraba frente al espejo con un vestido blanco.

- **Señorita Kagome, un joven llamado, Inuyasha, dice que usted lo espera **- Informó una de las trabajadoras mientras entraba en la habitacion.

- **¡Oh cierto! **- Gritó ella tomando su cartera saliendo rapidamente de la habitacion.

Todo era diferente a su vida, esta casa era enorme digna de una princesa, como lo era ella. La vió bajar a toda velocidad por las escaleras con un hermoso vestido blanco, parecia que ella era la que casaba. Respiraba agitadamente al parecer no recordo que el no se iba sin ella.

- **Hola Inu **- Saludó ella cuando pudo respirar con calma.

- **Hola princesa **- Devolvio el saludo él dandole un beso en los labios.

Otro beso de InuYasha, le estaba gustando esto de ser novia de InuYasha.

- **¿Nos vamos? **- Inquirió ella recibiendo una manzana por parte de una trabajadora.

- **Claro **- Tomando otra manzana para él.

Juntos en el auto de Inuyasha, estaban camino al lugar donde se celebraria la boda de Kikyo & Houjo. Al llegar muchos de los invitados gritaron al ver como Kagome, la cantante, entraba a la boda con tan hermoso vestido y dispuesta a ser una invitada mas.

InuYasha la ayudo a sentarse en una silla, él se sentó a su lado. Kikyo, Sango, Miroku y Houjo no habian llegado aún, al parecer como eran padrinos y novios eran los ultimos a llegar. Asi que estando solos en esa mesa reservadas para ellos seis bueno habian dos sillas mas.

- **¿Para quienes son esas dos sillas? **- Preguntó Kagome a InuYasha.

- **Mi padre y mi madre **- Respondió tomando su mano.

Ahora si estaba nerviosa, ella conoceria a los padres de su novio... _¿Inuyasha va enserio conmigo?_... Se preguntó Kagome al shock de toda esta situacion, cuando escucho la cancion de boda.

Kikyo estaba con un vestido excelentemente bello, su vestido era blanco largo y un escote que dejaba sus grandes proporciones. Houjo tenia un traje blanco, se veia muy guapo aunque no mas que su Inuyasha.

La boda comenzo.

- **Houjo Akitoki, ¿acepta a Kikyo Taisho como su esposa para respetarla, amarla y estar con ella en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo bueno y en lo malo hasta que la muerte los separe? **- Inquirió el sacerdote haciendo que Kikyo sonriera.

- **Acepto **- Dijeron Inuyasha y Houjo al mismo tiempo, aunque Inuyasha lo dijo en el oido de Kagome.

- **Kikyo Taisho, ¿acepta a Houjo Akitoki como su esposo para respetarlo, amarlo y estar con el en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo bueno y en lo malo hasta que la muerte los separe? **- Preguntó el padre.

- **Acepto **- Dijeron Kagome y Kikyo al mismo tiempo, aunque Kagome en susurro a lo que InuYasha sonrio.

- **Yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia **- Dijo el padre.

InuYasha besó a Kagome, al parecer entre ellos se habian casado. Houjo beso a Kikyo, para luego ella saliera gritando a saludar a sus amigas y recibir felicitaciones. Kagome miró con amor a InuYasha... _Creo que si esta boda hubiera sido mia, me hubiera casado legalmente con Inuyasha sin objección ¿esto es el amor?_... Pensó Kagome para luego ir a saludar a Kikyo.

Parece que el amor le ha demostrado que aunque seas mujeriego, algun dia llega un dia cuando conoces a esa chica de tu vida y te arrepientes de no haberla esperado, sin el historial de mujeres. Increible, un dia la ve y al otro dia no puede vivir sin ella.

Todos sentados en esa silla, Kagome veia repetidamente a los padres de InuYasha y a InuYasha... ¿No la iba a presentar?

- **Padres ¿han visto a la pareja de InuYasha? **- Pregunto Kikyo.

- **Pero ¿que dices? Kikyo tu sabes que tu hermano es mujeriego, siempre viene solo a cosas asi de la familia **- Respondió su padre.

- **InuYasha tiene una relacion seria esta vez **- Informó ella sabiendo que sus padres prestarian atencion.

- **¿Quien es mi suegra? **- Preguntó la madre de InuYasha, al fin su hijo tenia una mujer seria en su vida.

- **Se llama Kagome Higurashi, mi artista favorita ¿se acuerdan?** - Incitó Kikyo a sus padres.

- **Quisieramos conocerla hijo** - Pidió su padre haciendo reir a todos.

- **Mi amor esa joven es Kagome Higurashi** - Presentó la madre de Inuyasha haciendo una seña de que era Kagome.

- **Demasiado hermosa para mi hijo Jaja **- Haciendo reir con esta frase, el padre.

- **Que bueno que eres mi padre ¿qué seria de mi si fueras mi enemigo? **- Cuestiono el ojidorado besando a Kagome, quien estaba roja.

- **Deja de hacer eso, pervertido **- Exclamo el padre sonriendo.

- **¡Oigan yo soy el pervertido! **- Exclamo el pelinegro de ojos azules causando risa en la mesa.

_Damas y Caballeros hoy estamos celebrando la union de Kikyo y Houjo, pero hoy esta union merece una cancion representada por la cantante y gran amiga mia, Kagome Higurashi ¡Adelante!_

El presentador, que por cierto era gay, recomendado por Kagome hizo su presentacion, Kagome al llegar sonrio al publico, y percibio algo... habian periodistas debia tener cuidado con lo que hiciera.

- **Wow hoy estoy mas nerviosa que cuando estoy en un concierto frente a miles de personas... diran ¿por que? pues bien lo que pasa es que en un concierto no conoces a nadie en el publico, son solo fans pero aqui a muchas los conocere pronto y otros ya los conozco bueno al tema, siempre he dicho que cuando una pareja de une en matrimonio frente a los ojos de Kami es que tienen algo en comun, no solo gustos de vida sino tambien tienen un sentimiento mutuo, el amor **- Expresó Kagome haciendo que la ternura renaciera en cada ser al igual que la musica en el salon se escuchaba.

(Ven te necesito - Lilly Goodman)

- **Felicidades Kikyo y Houjo, hacen una linda pareja **- Felicitó Kagome para luego acercarse a la pareja y abrazarlos.

Inuyasha iba a besar a Kagome, pero ella lo impidió peñiscandolo en la pierna.

¿Qué paso por que Kagome lo peñisco? Algo estaba pasando pero... ¿que?

La boda termino con la despedida de los novios, al irse Kagome suspiro al ver como muchos periodistas se iban pero sabia que muchos se quedarian y la seguirian.

- **Llamare a mi chofer, me tiene que recoger **- Le dijo a InuYasha.

- **Pero yo te puedo llevar ¿Qué te pasa? Ademas Kagome quedamos de que pasarias el dia conmigo, osea juntos tu y yo **- Dijo desesperado el ojidorado.

- **InuYasha quisiera pero hay periodistas en la zona, si ahora decido pasar el dia contigo todos sabrian que somos novios y eso te quitaria por completo tu privacidad, serias un arquitecto sin privacidad te averiguaran, cualquier secreto oscuro lo sacaran a la luz, vigilaran cualquier movimiento que hagas y hasta un dia te cojen y te hacen entrevistas ¿no crees que pierdes mucho? **- Explicó la pelinegra mirandolo fijamente.

- **Si, si decido ser un cobarde perdere mucho, te perdere a ti no puedo estar detras, Kagome cuando te pedi que fueras mi novia estaba conciente de todo eso, ademas de ser normal eres una artista, no puedo pretender seguir siendo un hombre mas si tengo una relacion amorosa contigo, asi que por favor dejemos de estar al pendiente de los periodistas y solo concentremonos en nosotros, en estar juntos este san valentin **- Declaró InuYasha dejando muy sorprendida a la pelinegra.

Ambos estaban en el auto de InuYasha, segun InuYasha pasarian el dia donde aquella vez el la llevo.

**Flash Back**

_Luego de la declaracion de ambos, InuYasha como quien dice la habia secuestrado para llevarla a "un lugar" que desconocia completamente, pero en fin si iba a tener una relacion con InuYasha debia tener confianza en el, aunque esta por reconsiderar eso, porque se estaban adentrando en una montaña, si eso mismo, una montaña._

Era un lugar precioso la luna se dejaba admirar a todo su esplendor, pero lo unico que llamaba mas la atencion era aquel enorme arbol que ella podia observar, era enorme y se le notaba que antiguo.

- _**Ya llegamos ¿te gusta este lugar? **__- Inquirió el ojidorado despues de que ambos estaban caminando, llegaron a un gran arbol._

- _**Es hermoso, aunque debe serlo mas de dia **__- Respondió la pelinegra admirando aquel gran arbol, le daba nostalgia pero sin razon._

- _**Si es mucho mas bonito, aunque de dia casi siempre trabajo asi que no tengo casi tiempo para venir aqui **__- Dijo el sonriendo hacia el arbol._

- _**¿Como supiste de este lugar? **__- Inquirió ella algo confundida, nunca habia escuchado de ese lugar._

- _**No se como, pero este lugar segun se dice es el origen de la bondad y el amor de las personas por su leyenda, mi padre es arqueologo asi que el le interesa todo lo historico, en especial leyendas jaja **__- Respondió Inuyasha mirando a Kagome._

- _**¿Te sabes la leyenda? **__- Preguntó ella._

- _**La perla de Shikon, fue una perla que se creo para cumplir un deseo, Un hanyou la deseaba para asi poder convertirse en un Youkai pero una sacerdotiza de gran poder era la dueña de esta perla, el dia en que ambos se enfrentaron en vez de matarse, ambos con el tiempo se enamoraron pero ella no podia enamorarse porque si no su poder debilitaba, tras un engaño ambos se mataron... 50 años despues, se dice que la reencarnacion de la sacerdotiza lo revivio, bueno mejor dicho libro del hechizo al hanyou ambos juntos con un monje, una exterminadora y un zorrito recuperaron la perla, o algo asi Jaja **__- Contó el ojidorado._

- _**Oh que linda historia, que pena que ellos no se enamoraron **__- Dijo la chica con tristeza haciendo reir a InuYasha._

- _**No me se esa parte de la historia pero quien sabe si se enamoraron jajaja **__- Rió InuYasha tomando de la mano de Kagome para abrazarla, le encantaba._

- _**Me gusta estar asi contigo **__- Confesó la pelinegra apoyando su cabeza en el fornido pecho del ojidorado.  
_

_- __**Eres la primera mujer a la que abrazo con amor, bueno despues de mi madre **__- Dijo el ojidorado riendo._

- _**Mentiroso **__- Dijo._

- _**No, es enserio lo que pasa es que con las mujeres que andaba solo era sexo, nunca amor **__- Reiteró el ojidorado besando tiernamente a la pelinegra._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Llegaron al gran arbol, ambos se bajaron. El viento les golpeo la cara a ambos, InuYasha tomo la mano de la pelinegra para llevarla frente al arbol, alli habia una mesa para dos con un mantel blanco, platos y copas.

En el centro de la mesa habia una botella de vino y otra de champan. Atras del arbol se podia escuchar una musica, muy suave.

InuYasha ayudó a sentarse a Kagome con una sonrisa, y se fue a sentar a su silla al frente de ella. La admiro desde ahi era simplemente bella. Kagome se sintió observada asi que miró a InuYasha se sonrojo... _¿Por que me mira asi?_... Pensó ella.

- **Es increible **- Dijo el.

- **¿Qué? **- Cuestiono ella.

- **En tres semanas tu y yo nos enamoramos, creía que para enamorarse se necesitaban meses **- Dijo el mirandola con una sonrisa.

- **Si **- Respondió ella viendo como una mujer le servia sushi.

- **¿Pasa algo? **- InuYasha noto el cambio de semblante de la cantante.

- **No ¿por qué preguntas? **- Respondió ella algo probando la comida.

- **Por nada **- Ella no iba a decirle, se le nota que algo le pasa.

Ambos comieron conversando sobre ambos, entonces Kagome aprovechó y le contó que pronto tendria que viajar a europa y américa a realizar una gira de un nuevo disco que estaba por lanzar, a el no le cayo muy bien la noticia pues la gira serian como dos meses, pero la acepto era su trabajo.

**Continuará!!**_**  
**_


	5. Juntos por siempre Part II

**Capitulo IV. Juntos por siempre Part. II**

Silencio.

El silencio es la forma en la que algunos enamorados muestran su amor con miradas, como ahora a Kagome e InuYasha solo les bastaba con mirarse ya sabían todo lo que pensaban y cuanto amor se tenían.

_**Tan casual y tan llenos de curiosidad  
nos escapamos de este mundo y  
no queremos regresar**_

- **¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita? **- Invitó el ojidorado haciendo sonreir a la pelinegra.

- **Claro, caballero **- Aceptó la pelinegra.

Juntos bailaban esa hermosa canción que exactamente se acoplaba a lo que sentian ambos, cuando estaban juntos. No había nadie más solo ellos dos, y lo demás no importaba.  
_**  
Solo asi pierdo el miedo a dejarlo  
todo atrás y romper lo que  
me ata a las apariencias sin gritar estoy  
celosa aqui no cabe nadie mas  
esto es amor es realidad**_

El amor te llega de maneras inesperadas, cuando menos lo crees esa persona que te dará felicidad siempre está frente a ti y en ese momento casi nadie se da cuenta, pero ellos tuvieron la suerte de saber lo que es el amor sin antes perderlo, es amor eso es... ellos están enamorados.

_**Dibujemos un mundo donde no  
quepa nadie mas y que el unico  
contexto sea lo nuestro que es amar**_

No quería que este sueño se acabara, ella era feliz nunca había tenido un san valentin tan genial. Estaba bailando suave, pegada al pecho de InuYasha, el la tenía agarrada de la cadera y sus otras manos libres estaban juntas. Esto era mejor que todo.

_**Dibujemos un mundo donde tu  
seas mi otra mitad y que pensemos  
que todito lo demás está demás...  
demás... está demás**_

Corrige lo que dijo hace dos meses, El sexo es lo mejor. Para nada esto era lo mejor que había tenido en la vida un baile con la persona que amas, confias y que sobre todo te da paz. ¿Por qué tener sexo si era feliz con solo compartir con esa persona? aunque todavia no decia que no le gustaba el sexo.

_**Dibujemos un mundo donde no  
quepa nadie mas y que el unico  
contexto sea lo nuestro que es amar**_

Ambos se detuvieron y se miraron a los ojos, había mucho que decir con una mirada y poco que decir con palabras, los ojos te muestran el corazón y las palabras muestran lo que eres.

_**Dibujemos un mundo donde tu  
seas mi otra mitad y que pensemos  
que todito lo demás está demás...  
demás... está demás**_

- **Te amo **- Dijeron al mismo tiempo sonriendo ambos.

- **¿Sabes...? Siempre me han dicho que cuando uno se enamora, la mujer más hermosa es a quien amas no hay nadie más ¿crees que sea verdad? **- Preguntó él ayudando a sentar a Kagome de nuevo.

- **Pues creo que si, aunque lo mio sería contrario, para mi el hombre más guapo es el que amas **- Rió la pelinegra.

_**Se que te vi, solo una vez..  
Y con tu magia pude comprender.  
Que junto a ti… siempre estaré..  
Y aunque me esquives se que  
te encontraré.**_

- **¿Ninguna mujer con las que tenías algún tipo de relación, ninguna quería compromisos o más de una noche? **- Inquirió la pelinegra queriendo saber más de ese tipo de vida que llevaba InuYasha.

- **No, bueno hay una que sigue diciendo que soy su novio, que yo la amo y demás pero es que está obsecionada, pero nada de que temer **- Respondió el ojidorado riendo al recordarla._****_

Te descubrí, más de una vez…  
Y con tu voz tan dulce me ilusione.  
Tanto cantar, tanto escribir,  
y ahora sé que todo era por tí.

- **¿Has vivido solo desde cuando? **- Preguntó ella comiendo sushi.

- **Desde los 18 años, cuando salí de la escuela me propuse vivir solo para así disfrutar de las mujeres, el dinero, el trabajo y la soltería, nada de compromisos **- Confesó el peliplateado.

_**Siento miedo… De que tú no seas verdad.  
Que seas un sueño… Y deba despertar.  
Una promesa de amor nunca se debe cambiar.  
Estamos juntos tú y yo, hasta el final.**_

- **¿Tu mejor amigo siempre ha sido Miroku? **- Cuestionó.

- **Los primeros dias al vivir en el departamente me sentía solo así que invite a mi mejor amigo de la secundaria a vivir conmigo la soltería, él acepto de ahí en adelante nunca nos hemos alejado somos como hermanos, hablando de hermanos te tengo una noticia **- Anunció el chico mirando a Kagome con seriedad.  
_**  
Somos tú y yo, hasta el final,  
nada ni nadie nos separara.  
Somos tú y yo, hasta el final,  
el tiempo nunca nos cambiara,  
Somos tú y yoooo.**_

- **Dime **- Suplicó.

- **Mi hermano Sesshoumaru vino hoy, no lo viste en la boda pero esta ahora mismo llegando a mi departamento y seguro vino porque quiere conocerte, viste que mi madre desde que te presentaron a mi familia llamó por su móvil juro que ella llamó a Sesshoumaru para decirle y Sesshoumaru se decidió a venir así que avisame cuando puedas ir a cenar porque mi hermano no se irá sin conocerte **- Dijo el ojidorado con un suspiro resignado.

_**Llegaste a mí, y ahora sé,  
que fuiste siempre la que yo espere.**_

- **Tu hermano debe ser igual de guapo que tu ¿cierto? **- Inquirió la chica riendo al ver que el ojidorado se orgullece.

- **Por favor, yo soy un modelo delante de él, él es el feo, yo soy el bonito jaja mentira ambos nos vemos bien, Kikyo dice que él es el sexy y yo el elegante **- Dijo el chico haciendo reir a la pelinegra.

_**Que estás aquí, y aquí estaré,  
sintiendo esto por primera veeez…**_

- **Ok **- Dijo la chica cuando paró de reir.

- **Kagome, nunca has hablado de tu familia **- Dijo el ojidorado.

_**Te descubrí, más de una vez,  
y con tu voz tan dulce me ilusioneee.**_

- **Pues mi familia es algo loca jaja siendo sincera, mi madre parece una niña de tan alegre, mi hermana es mayor que yo pero parece una niña de 10 años le encanta hacer travesuras, y ni hablemos de mi hermano, mi padre es un hombre rico manipular que quiere que todo sea perfecto y que todos tengan una opinion perfecta de nosotros, mi primo lo conociste es medio mujeriego pero muy sensato en cuanto a herir a las mujeres, siempre cada mes hacemos una reunion donde va todo la familia, este mes toca en mi casa podrías ir es el domingo el dia completo, desde la mañana hasta la noche **- Comentó Kagome entre risas.

_**Tanto cantar, tanto escribir,  
y ahora se que todo era por ti…**_

- **Estaré ahí **- Afirmó el peliplateado.

- **No te vistas formal, porque digamos que mi hermana y mi hermano tienen algo de preferencia con los formales osea ellos posiblemente te mojen, te hechen pintura o cualquier cosa, nada bueno Jaja **- Advirtió la pelinegra para ver como el ojidorado se pone palido.

_**Siento miedo… Que tú no seas verdad.  
Que seas un sueño, y deba despertar.  
Una promesa de amor nunca se debe cambiar.  
Estamos juntos tú y yo hasta el finaaal…**_

- **Bien mañana ire de compras, no tengo ropa informal jaja **- Explicó el ojidorado.

- **Me doy cuenta **- Afirmó._**  
Somos tú y yo, hasta el final,  
nada ni nadie nos separara.  
Somos tú y yo, hasta el final,  
el tiempo nunca nos cambiaraaa.**_

Ambos luego de más conversacion de levantaron de sus asientos, y recorrieron el parque tomados de la mano hasta llegar al auto de InuYasha, el camino charlaban amenamente, llegaron a la iglesia de nuevo alli estaba el auto de Kagome, ella decidio que daba por terminado este dia, mañana tenia que hacer muchas cosas.

_**Y tengo miedo que esto llegue al finaaal,  
ven y apóyate en mí, eso no pasará..  
Y si no soy suficiente igual lo voy a intentar..  
Tu amor me basta y me sobra eso no cambiará..**_

Kagome se fue en su auto camino a su casa, mientras InuYasha tomó rumbo a su infierno, sabia que tener a su hermano ahi era como volver en el pasado a pelear, gritarse y demás pero ya eran maduros. Cuando llegó vió a Sesshoumaru hablando por telefono.

_**  
Somos tú y yo, hasta el final,  
nada ni nadie nos separara…  
Somos tú y yo, hasta el final,  
el tiempo nunca nos cambiaraa..**_

_Si, mi amor lo sé tranquila el domingo estaré alla, todavia no llego a la ciudad_

Ese no era el Sesshoumaru que había dejado hace dos años en casa de sus padres, este era un tipo romántico lleno de emociones, sonrisas, simpatía, bien ese no era su hermano. Se sentó frente a él con una cara de Incredulidad.

_Bueno mi amor te dejo tranquila estare ahí ¿cómo no voy a conocer a mi novia? adiós te amo_

Colgó y se quedó viendo a un pálido hermano menor.

- **¿Qué pasa? **- Inquirió ya haciendo reaccionar a InuYasha.

- **¿Cómo no voy a conocer a mi novia? ¿te amo? ¿a dónde irás el domingo? ¿mi amor? ¡Por dios! **- InuYasha saltó del sillón era imposible un extraño había llegado a su casa.

- **He cambiado Inuyasha, conocí por internet a mi hermosa Rin, la amo y el domingo la conoceré ¿no te parece fantastico? **- Se emocionó Sesshoumaru haciendo que InuYasha fuera a la puerta y lo mirara raro.

- **Una, es que andes por ahi diciendo que tienes novia, dos, es que ames a alguien por internet y tres, es que estes enamorado **- Dijo InuYasha sentandose en el sillon asustado.

- **Esta bien, ella y yo nos hemos visto por camara web, hablamos diario, siempre la llamo por telefono pero ahora que siento que de verdad quiero casarme con ella he venido a la ciudad, para pedirle matrimonio **- El Ojidorado se le veia el amor en los ojos, mientras a Inuyasha la burla.

- **¿Matrimonio? ¿quieres casarte? ¿la amas? ¡Ay dios! **- Inuyasha veía la ciudad desde la ventana.

Luego de tanto asustar a InuYasha, cenaron y se fueron a dormir pero antes de acostarse ambos tenían que llamar a su novia. Así que InuYasha por novedad dejó que Sesshoumaru llamara primero.

_¿Enserio? Wow ese dia entonces vamos a conocer muchas personas, ahora al novio de tu prima, la cantante_

InuYasha solo juntaba todo lo que decía Sesshoumaru y entonces recordó algo. La novia de Sesshoumaru puede ser acaso... la hermana de Kagome.

- **Toma **- Le pasó el telefono Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa.

En otra parte de la ciudad la chica esperaba la llamada de su novio mientras se peinaba en el espejo, hasta que sono.

- **Hola Inu **- Dijo ella con cariño

- **Hola ¿cómo estas? **-

- **Bien ¿le dijiste a tu hermano de la fiesta del domingo? **- Preguntó.

- **Si, creo que Rin se lo dijo **-

- **¿Rin? ¿de dónde conoces rin a Sesshoumaru? ¡NO! ¿Acaso...? ** - Descubrió Kagome riendo.

- **Si jaja **-

- **No salgo de la impresión, Sexymaru es Sesshoumaru ¡Oh my god! **- Dice la pelinegra algo frustrada.

- **¿Sexymaru? Jaja eso es nuevo **-

La conversación siguió por una horas más, hasta que a ambos les dió sueños se despidieron y se fueron a dormir.

Tantos descubrimientos en un dia, más tantas emociones tenían a la pobre Kagome con una sonrisa inmensa.

El ojidorado no podía creer ahora no solo era novio y amigo de Kagome, sino también que van a ser familias.

- **Juntos por siempre **- Dijo el en un suspiro.

**Continuará!!**

**setsuna17**: Hoola!! Que bueno que sigas aqui siendo mi fan aqui estoy para continuarlo espero te guste  
**PaauLaa ! :D:** Gracias x seguir apoyando pues en esa gira tanto con InuYasha como con Kagome pasara de todo, aunque esten separados por miles de kilometros  
**Mew Jeiry:** Gracias por lo que dices de la historia, por ahora todo va bien pero habra capitulos en los cuales veremos las cosas sin solucion la gira sera increible y sucderan cosas sorpresas jaja grax


End file.
